1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated device, and more particularly, to a resistance memory device and a memory apparatus and a data processing system having the same.
2. Related Art
Resistance memory devices are device using current transfer characteristics of a variable resistance material according to an applied voltage and include phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), resistive RAMs (ReRAMs), and the like.
The ReRAMs are generally fabricated in a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure using transition metal oxide (TMO) as the insulator. The ReRAMs operate at high speed of about 10 to 20 ns and at a low voltage. Further, since the ReRAMs perform a switching operation by locally forming filaments, it can be formed under a relatively tight critical dimension (CD) condition.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a structure of a general resistance memory device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a resistance memory device 10 has a structure in which a first electrode layer 11, a variable resistance material layer 15, and a second electrode layer 13 are stacked.
The first and second electrodes 11 and 13 may be formed, for example, using titanium nitride TiN. The variable resistance material layer 15 may be formed using metal oxide, for example, titanium oxide (TixOy) (x and y are integers) such as TiO2 or TiO2-x.
Transition metal oxide employed for the resistance memory devices has a long lifespan due to good endurance and improves device reliability due to good on/off characteristic and data retention characteristic. However, current resistance memory devices may have a high operation voltage range of −3 V to +3V and also have high operation current of ±50 μA.
The high voltage and high current characteristics causes power consumption to be increased and thus there is a need for resistance memory devices having low current/voltage characteristics.